hero_warsfandomcom-20200223-history
Astaroth
Skills White: Flame Veil Casts a shield that blocks physical damage on the entire team. The shield's capacity is shared between all team members. (100% magic attack + 1000 + 100 • level) The shield does not persist between fights in the campaign. Green: Devastation Astaroth spews a flare of hellfire, burning up some of the energy accumulated by the furthest enemy. If the opponent's level is above the skill level, the chance to burn their energy is decreased. (25% + .1 • level) Blue: Demon's Allegiance Passive Skill: Astaroth maintains a connection with the ally who has the least health left and takes on a part of the physical damage inflicted against that ally. The transferred damage is also reduced. (Transfers 37% + .1 • level % of physical damage. An extra 18% + .15 • level % is subtracted from the transferred damage) Violet: Last Word Once per battle, Astaroth resurrects a fallen ally or himself. (health restored by the resurrection 100% magic attack +15000 + 250 • level) Promotion Items required to promote Lore The day his snow-white wings turned to unquenchable flames, bringing endless agony, Astaroth realized that his father's love was not infinite... Being God's son wasn't hard at all – or so the young angel thought at the time. All you had to do was wear a beatific look, and then while dad wasn't watching you could do whatever you liked. Gods are odd like that: they can foresee any action when humans are involved, but are barely able to watch over their own offspring. Or did father know everything, merely waiting for his child to grow up and see reason? In short, Astaroth made the best of his time, messing with the puny humans, making fun of his siblings, and even mocking Archangels. Indeed, what's there to be afraid of when your dad's God? An affair with the young demoness Lilith was, ultimately, the limit of his father's patience. Heaven and Hell know almost everything about each other, as they carefully watch the balance of power, making sure there is no conflict of interest. Because of this, a relationship with Lilith would have been impossible had the reckless angel not employed a fateful trick: Astaroth assumed the appearance of Archdemon, a promising warrior. Strong, muscular, and rough of manner, as though he had stepped right out of an artist's rendition of Hell. And so Astaroth enjoyed putting up this pretense, until he went too far. The demoness, surprisingly for a creature of the Nether World, fell head over heels in love with Archdemon. The reckless angel called her his wife, and Lilith was happy as she had never been before. Yet this was merely another of Astaroth's whims, which he predictably soon grew bored with. He returned to his father's house, while Lilith threw herself hopelessly into the search for her missing husband. She left her home and wandered about, asking passers-by about him, only for them to casually reply that he had found happiness with another woman, a mortal. Archdemon bore a grudge against Astaroth for the foul trick, but the angel laughed at him, knowing that Hell's denizens could not travel to the Great Above. He was weeping with laughter when he suddenly realized that his snow-white wings had turned to unquenchable flame, causing eternal suffering. It was then that he understood that his father's love was not infinite... Banished from Heaven and despised by Hell, Astaroth was filled with spite and hatred for all living things. He joined the Guardians to fight fiercely against Archdemon's hordes and earn the right to return home. His plans were thrown in disarray when Lilith, whom he had jilted, joined his squad. Whether the fallen angel has repented or is contemplating new malice, we have yet to find out.Category:Heroes Category:Tanks (Heroes) Category:Support (Heroes)